


Flesh & Blood

by rebelwriter6561



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bad Jokes, Biting, Blood, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Violence, Rom-Com Elements, vampire!Ray, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: Werewolf meets Vampire. Werewolf and Vampire go on a date. Then everything gets ruined by someone trying to kill them.Typical rom-com.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Boy look at this super-sweet super-long fic that I'm working diligently on!  
> Also Me: hey forget that! Write some stupid vampire/werewolf fic

The city smelled completely different at night than during the day. No sweaty bodies, no heated metal or asphalt clogging the air. The garbage still stank and the cars still belched exhaust, but it was more bearable at night. Cleaner and calmer.

Ryan breathed deeply as he walked through the streets. He was still learning the layout of the roads, even after moving to the city months ago. But he'd been busy moving in and getting his life reassembled, focusing on that every night rather than exploring. During the day he worked at his new job, putting his substantial new paycheck to work. The rent was maddening in this city.

But he wouldn't dream of giving it up. This place was too urban to have a pack, and he'd always been more of a lone wolf, even before he was bitten. This place really was the perfect fit for him, especially with the new job he'd been wanting for years. If only his old pack had understood why he wanted to move away, and why he hadn't exactly been sociable or happy after what happened. But he didn't care. He didn't ask to be part of them in the first place.

A new scent suddenly reached his nose and he froze. Coppery and salt. Even as a human he would have known what it was. Blood.

He couldn't hear anything out of place. This area was nothing but bars and clubs, pumping heavy music in the night air. But when Ryan strained his ears, he managed to hear a strained moan coming from the alley across the street.

Ryan charged over, only slowing when he reached the alley entrance and heard another moan. It had finally occurred to him that he might be charging into something private, rather than someone in need of help. Then the moan turned into a whimper, a sharp intake of breath that said _pain_. Ryan squared his shoulders and stepped forward to look in.

His heart pounded in his ears as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. There were two men, obviously in the middle of something and twined around each other. Ryan couldn't see the face of the one with his back to the street, and the other had his dark head buried in the other’s neck. But there was something wrong with the limp way the taller was standing, and the sharp way the other’s hands were gripping the back of his clothes. The smell of blood was thick over the sweet alcoholic odor in the air.

Ryan suddenly decided he didn't want to investigate further. Even as a werewolf, that was asking for trouble. But his boot scraped the ground as he stepped back, and the smaller man snapped his eyes open.

They were bright red, just like the hoodie he was wearing. His eyes trailed over Ryan, up and down, and his eyebrow lifted. He removed his mouth and smiled at Ryan, blood staining his lips and teeth. 

“See something you like, puppy?” he called cheekily.

Ryan's brain couldn't think of an answer. Shaking his head, Ryan almost tripped over his feet when he turned to get away. The vampire's laugh echoed behind him as he swiftly walked away, his face as red as blood.

~*~

Ryan was distracted all the next day. He could barely focus on the computer and parts in front of him. Even his coworkers noticed, especially the younger ladies, who all seemed very concerned about him. It would be touching if his brain wasn't full of thoughts of the vampire from last night. 

He had to admit, he was curious. Everything he knew about vampires came from books and Wikipedia, and everything he learned seemed to conflict with something else. All he knew was that the vampire drank blood and wasn't the least bit surprised to see a werewolf. He also had a reasonable surety that the boy didn't sparkle, at least. 

And he did have _other_ reasons to be interested. He just couldn't shake how he felt when he heard the moans, the way the vampire's eyes locked on him like he was dessert. One thing the internet seemed to agree on was that vampires were the epitome of sexiness, and Ryan could confirm that it had certainly awoken _something_ in him. That sort of thing hadn't interested him before, but a lot had changed, including himself. He'd already been bitten once, maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad.

But there was also the popular theory that vampires and werewolves were enemies. And if that was the case, Ryan wasn't about to go stumbling into some sort of turf war just because he saw a cute boy. He wasn't that stupid. 

At least Ryan had a way to learn more. Maybe. But wizards seemed to know lots of things, even the surly wizard that had begrudgingly welcomed him to the city. Wizard Ramsey had explained that magical people like him helped keep the peace of the denizens of the city, and he'd sounded so fed up and tired when he admitted that that Ryan knew they'd be friends instantly. You couldn't not like someone like Ramsey.

Ryan texted him while he was on lunch break, waiting for his ribs to reheat. **Are there any vampires in this city?** He already knew the answer, but he wanted to know what Ramsey knew.

His phone buzzed a reply while he was eating, so he licked barbecue sauce from his fingers and carefully picked up his phone.

**o god youve met that prick**

Ryan chuckled at the reply. **I take it that's a yes?**

**yeah his names ray and hes a little asshole hes been alive 100s of years and all he does is play video games all day**

Ryan nodded to himself as he considered the words. So the vampire was clearly older than he looked, but was spending his immortality playing video games. That sounded like something Ryan would do. Maybe he and Ray could find some common ground.

Are there any inter-species conflicts that I should be aware of?

**no hes actually decent for a vampire comes over and plays with the boys sometimes mostly jeeps to himself**

***keeps**

The boys Ramsey was referring to had to be his apprentices, who in Ryan's opinion didn't do much magic and just mooched on Ramsey's couch playing video games. 

**Are these game nights a good way for me to meet the locals? Or is there a cryptid company picnic coming up I'm invited to?**

Ryan wasn't fishing for information, not really. But that vampire had shocked something in his core that he hadn't felt in some time ‒ not since he'd turned. It'd been a while since something had piqued his interest so much. It didn't help that the vampire was young-looking and cute, from what he had seen. 

Ramsey took a long time to reply. Ryan returned to work and surreptitiously checked his phone under his desk when it buzzed.

**im not gonna tell u to stay away from him ur an adult n can fuck up ur own life but vamps r tricky to deal with they get kinda clingy n weird**

Ryan rolled his eyes. Ramsey was acting like he was planning on asking the vampire out. Sure, that was an idea, one that he really liked when he thought about it. But he was a thirty-something werewolf with a tech support job. The vampire ‒ Ray ‒ had plenty other choice necks to go after.

Still, if Wizard Ramsey thought there was a chance… **I can handle clingy and weird.** He hoped so at least.

~*~

Going to the movies was a mistake. It was too close to the full moon, so everything was heightened. Too many people crowded together mixing with the smell of butter. The 3D glasses ended up giving him a headache, and he couldn't even enjoy the popcorn without tasting the chemicals.

Worse of all, the woman from the office, who'd so politely invited him to see the latest superhero blockbuster with her, burned out to have _ideas_ that it was some kind of date. And Ryan had foolishly walked right into it thinking it was just a friendly offer. He sat through the trailers growing steadily more uncomfortable as she kept sliding her hand on his arm. Shaking her off would be rude, but he really didn't want to wait through the credits to explain he wasn't interested.

As soon as the movie lulled between action scenes he fled to the bathroom. He checked his phone and groaned. There had to be at least an hour and a half left of the movie. He leaned on the low wall dividing the lobby from the bathrooms and sighed. How the fuck was he going to get out of this?

Ryan's eyes drifted over the crowd that was surrounding the food counter. More movies were starting soon, and there was a mass of people trying to get enough popcorn to last. A patch of bright red broke away from the crowd, and Ryan startled when he realized he recognized the hoodie and it's owner.

Ray the vampire spotted him immediately. He seemed to have a moment of surprise just like Ryan, before his lips split into a very pleased grin. Before Ryan could duck away, the boy practically skipped over, carrying a tub of popcorn bigger than his head.

“Well, would ya look what the dog dragged in.” He leaned on the barrier, right in Ryan's space, smiling like the devil and tilting his hips suggestively. The tips of his fangs barely dimpled his lips.

Somehow, the vampire's confidence made Ryan's natural shyness go away for once. “How many dog jokes are you gonna make about me?” he asked, feeling pleased but annoyed.

If anything, Ray's grin grew. “Oh, I've been thinking up puns since I saw you. I've got like fifty.” He ducked his head and used his tongue to pick up some popcorn, like a chameleon. “Just been waiting for an excuse to use them.”

His easy confidence was almost reassuring. Ryan actually relaxed a little. Under the florescent lights, he looked paler, but Ryan could see a natural darkness to his skin that kept him from looking like death. He still looked very young, but his eyes were dark, not the bright red that they were last time. Ryan wondered if he used contacts.

“I'm glad you're here, actually.” Ray put his popcorn on the barrier and dug out his phone. “Now I won't have to bribe Ramsey for your number. What movie are you here for?” 

Ryan blinked, suddenly reminded where he was and what he was doing. “Uh, I'm actually...on a date. Sorta.”

His hesitance made the vampire look up from his phone, pulling a confused face. “Uh, my condolences?” The questioning lilt on the last word made Ray chuckle. “How are you sorta on a date, how does that work?” 

“I didn't realize it was a date. I thought she just wanted to see a movie.”

Ray laughed sharply. “So ditch her and come see a movie with me.”

Ryan blinked, straightening in surprise. “I can't do that‒” 

“Sure you can.” Ray cut him off. “She lured you here under false pretenses, so why not? Just text her and say you felt sick and went home. And I still need your number, dude.”

Mystified, Ryan pulled his phone out without thinking. “But I already bought a ticket for‒”

“Oh my god, they don't care. They're used to theater hopping.” Ray poked him with a cold finger, jarring Ryan into pulling up his messages. He relayed his number as he typed an apologetic text to his wannabe date. As soon as he finished, another message appeared from a number he didn't know. It was just a devil emoji. He looked up at the vampire, who winked encouragingly.

“I don't think I ever told you my name,” Ryan said awkwardly.

“Yeah, I've just got you under ‘Wolf Guy’.” Ray shrugged, like he wasn't that interested, but the grin on his face said otherwise.

“It's Ryan.”

“Uh huh. I'm keeping your name under Wolf Guy. And I'll add you to the cryptid group chat.” His comment made Ryan look up from editing his contacts.

“Are there a lot of us here?”

Ray shrugged offhandedly. “Couple of witches, a troll or two, there's a herd of gnomes in the park off Main. A lot of the old buildings have brownies and stuff like that. Oh, and Ramsey and his boys.” His smile was genuine when he looked up at Ryan. “You've met them, right?”

“They're very memorable.” The redhead had nearly set the rug on fire the first time Ryan had visited Ramsey's house.

“Yeah, they're cool.” Ray glanced over at the ticket taker. “My movie’s starting soon. Come on.”

Ryan waited while the teenager checking tickets let Ray through. They truly didn't seem to care when Ryan accompanied him to the theater in the opposite direction of the one he'd come from. To his surprise, it was some sort of horror movie. Ryan made a face as they found their seats.

“Should I be worried about you getting hungry?” Ryan didn't think the blood and guts in the movie would really affect the vampire, but he wanted to be sure.

“Nah. I already ate. Your neck is safe.” Ray shrugged and offered Ryan some popcorn. “‘Sides, this is like a ghostly supernatural movie. Not really much gore in these.”

Ryan smiled. There was something funny about a vampire and a werewolf watching a ghost movie. “So are these things real, or something people made up.”

Ray sighed. “Honestly, I have no fucking clue.” He actually sounded serious for once. “I've seen some weird shit, you know? But most of the time the stuff you see in movies is totally exaggerated. And humans usually manage to do more fucked up shit than anything we can come up with.”

Ryan could tell this was actually a touchy subject. With hundreds of years under his belt, it wouldn't surprise him that the vampire had a few bad experiences. “So you're not going to start sparkling at me?” he joked.

Like he expected, the joke made Ray tilt his head back and groan in agony. “Don't even fucking go there, man. Or I'll start asking you to run around with your shirt off like Teen Wolf.”

It was Ryan's turn to groan. He'd seen one episode and that was enough. “I'm afraid I was turned too late to get one of those six-packs they were handing out.”

Ray shrugged, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “I wouldn't have a problem with it.” The look he shot Ryan through his lashes jolted him to his core. The confident way Ray flirted seemed like second nature to him. Ryan wondered if it came with being a vampire. They certainly had the sex appeal, according to Hollywood. And Ryan's brain agreed.

Thankfully, a commercial came on for a brand of soda, and Ray began mocking it's peppy tone. Ryan happily joined him poking fun at the trailers, which were all for upcoming horror movies and seemed to have the same gloomy theme. Even when the movie started, Ray kept leaning over to whisper commentary. Normally Ryan thought people who talked during movies were annoying. But the whole thing was so over-done and mediocre that mocking it actually made it better. He actually had a good time.

It was very dark when they left the theater, Ray still bashing the stupid feel-good ending. Ryan checked his phone, seeing a icy reply to his excuse for ditching his date. He grimaced. Work was going to be uncomfortable for sure.

“Oh shit, look at that moon.” Ray's sigh made him glance over to see Ray with his head tilted back, staring up at the nearly-full moon. “Your big night's coming up soon, right? So do you go full ‘American Werewolf in London’ when you turn, or is it more chill?”

Ryan chuckled. “Honestly it's not that bad. It's kinda hard to explain… do you remember what throwing up was like?”

“Ugh, yeah.”

“Well, it's kinda like that. A really sick feeling and convulsions, then it's over and you feel amazing. And no mindless gnawing either. I'm just Ryan as a wolf.”

Ray nodded thoughtfully at that. “That sounds pretty cool. I never met a werewolf that I could just ask. You're the first.”

Ryan wished he was smart enough to come up with an innuendo about being some other kind of ‘first’ for him, but he couldn't think of any. Or at least, any that would keep his neck currently intact. Instead, he settled on a lame “This was fun. We should do something like this again.”

He hoped that he didn't sound too obvious, but the look the vampire gave him said his meaning was perfectly clear. “Oh? Yeah, we should,” he answered, nodding. “Maybe get a _bite_ afterwards?”

His exaggerated eyebrow raise and grin, showing off his fangs, was too much. Ryan groaned, shaking his head when Ray doubled over laughing. “You're the worst. That's awful.”

“Look, dude, I've had over a hundred years to stock up on jokes, okay? I gotta use them sometimes.” Ray bounced on his toes, so pleased with himself. “But seriously, if you wanna go out for human food ‒ I mean, you know, real food and shit ‒ I'd be totally down.”

There was a tiny change in his demeanor, just a little bit of hope in the offer, that Ryan knew he wasn't just saying it to get at Ryan's neck. He beamed at Ray. “Then it's a date.” When Ray froze, staring at him, Ryan stumbled to make a joke. “I mean, I thought I'd make that clear, so you didn't get tricked like I was.”

His nervous laugh seemed to snap Ray out of his intense focus on him. “Oh yeah. Totally a date. Romantic and shit.” Ryan wondered if there'd be a blush on his face if he was alive.

“And then we'll see about getting a bite,” Ryan blurted. He couldn't help it. This kid was checking all his boxes and then some. He'd never thought of himself as someone who'd be down with getting bitten, but his mind had definitely changed after overhearing what happened in the alleyway.

Rays eyes widened. “Fuck yes,” he whispered. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Just, like, text me what you wanna do. Cool.” Ray started stumbling down the sidewalk, shyly grinning at Ryan. “After the full moon, right?”

Ryan laughed. He couldn't help it, the vampire looked like he'd just learned Christmas was coming early. “I'll text you when I'm done shedding.”

Ray's laugh echoed through the parking lot as Ryan walked to his car. He was so damn pleased with himself. He had kept up with the vampire's flirting, had even flirted back and scored himself a second date with strong potential for more. It couldn't be any better.

~*~

Of course, like all good things, it had to get ruined when a hunter came to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness did not come willingly. Ryan _hurt_ , he ached and his shoulder was on fire and his brain was trying to escape his skull through his forehead. Ryan pressed it to the cool floor, trying to convince it to stay put. It didn't feel like it helped.

_The fuck happened last night?_ Nothing good, he knew that for certain. Something had attacked him. His lips pulled back in an involuntary snarl. The moon was still full, he could still feel its pull, but the sunlight said afternoon. But he wasn't outside, and he wasn't in his house. The room he was in smelled like dirt and oil. A garage. Trapped.

Someone banged on the door. Ryan growled on instinct before he picked up the words from the other side.

“Ry! Are you up? Do you promise not to savage me if I come in?”

“No promises.” Ryan swallowed. His throat was so dry and he still felt too wolf-like to sound joking, but Ramsey clearly got it. He pushed in, followed by his British apprentice. They both looked relieved to see him human.

“How are you feeling?” Ramsey put a bowl of water and towels in the floor, staring at Ryan's shoulder. He knew without looking that it was a mess, he could feel the blood running down his arm when he pushed himself up. 

“I feel like someone shot me.” He remembered ‒ there was a man, face obscured, and a shotgun. Then pain, burning pain, panic, then nothing until he woke up. He looked at his shoulder, and grimaced at the sight. “Jesus Christ. He shot me. Who the fuck does that?”

“Some fucking idiot, that's who.” Ramsey firmly pushed him up straighter, so the light fell on his mutilated shoulder. His apprentice looked like he was going to barf. “And you're lucky he was an idiot and shot you when it was a full moon, otherwise you'd be dead. Now hold still, you don't want this shit to stay in you. Ga- I mean, Free. Get your ass over here.”

Free, his apprentice, came over reluctantly. He had an arm full of bunches of herbs, which he added to the towels on the floor. Ramsey started directing him to add bits to other parts, and soon Ryan had a very pungent bunch of greens pressed to his shoulder. It felt amazing.

“So how'd I make it out of that? Did he not shoot me with silver?” It was hard to talk. He felt exhausted all over again. Weirdly exhausted, like something was holding him down. He looked up to see Ramsey's other apprentice in the door, with some kind of spell in his hands. It had to be what was keeping Ryan down. 

He couldn't be mad ‒ there was nothing wrong with being careful. And Jones and Free both seemed very close, so it was no wonder the redhead wanted to be sure Ryan wouldn't attack the other boy while he worked. Ryan narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him. Didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

“Did you not do your homework after turning?” Ramsey dumped water over his shoulder, sending a cascade of cold water and blood down his side. “Silver's just some bullshit the movies came up with. Any old bullet will work, except when you're wolfed out.” Ramsey stopped and squinted at Ryan's shoulder. “Fuck me, that looks like buckshot. God damn.” He turned to the first aid kit Free had brought, pulling out latex gloves and some very scary-looking tweezers.

“Who uses buckshot? That's mental,” said Free, looking horrified. Ryan felt the same.

“We're dealing with someone who doesn't know not to attack a werewolf during a full moon, but is also smart enough to use something seriously damaging.” Ramsey sighed heavily. “Fucking great. You get ahold of Ray yet?”

Ryan perked up when Ramsey said Ray's name. It hadn't occurred to him that he wasn't the only target. Jones pulled out his phone and peered at the screen. “Dude, it's four in the afternoon. Ray's not gonna be up for hours. I've warned everyone else.”

“You think this lunatic will go after anyone else?” Free passed Ramsey more bandages to press to Ryan's aching shoulder.

“Buddy, I don't know what this crazy guy has planned. Until we can find him and beat some sense into him, I don't want anyone out on the street.” Ramsey prodded at Ryan's shoulder. “We're gonna have to pull this stuff out. That...it's not gonna be fun.”

“I promise not to bite anyone,” Ryan said grimly. He'd hold to that, too ‒ all of his anger would be directed at the jackass who shot him.

Ramsey worked as quickly and carefully as possible, fishing little balls of metal out of Ryan's shoulder. The mess of herbs they continued to press to the wound helped keep the pain away and helped him heal faster. By the time it was over, hours later, Ryan was completely exhausted all over again.

“I think…” Free trailed off, poking at one of the pellets in his palm, “I think this is actually silver.”

“Don't be stupid,” Jones snapped. “That's, what, just lead, probably? Silver doesn't work‒”

“Yeah, you dickhead, I know that. But look!” Free held his hand out for everyone to see. Ryan had to admit that it looked far too shiny to actually be a lead bullet.

“Are you telling me this hunter doesn't even know he doesn't need to hunt with silver?” Ramsey covered his face with his hands. At least he had taken off the rubber gloves first. “What kind of fucking idiot‒”

Ramsey was cut off when Jones’s phone began ringing. He pulled it out quickly. “Ray? Where are you, man?” Jones put the phone on speaker mode just in time to catch the end of Ray's reply.

“...-ke up. What's going on?” Ray sounded sleepy, but alive. In a way. Ryan sighed in relief.

“There's some fucking bat-shit hunter in town. He's using that ‘traditional’ bullshit, probably seen too many movies.” Jones’s disdain was obvious in his voice. “He's already shot Ryan and‒”

“What? The DILF? Is he okay?”

Ryan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, his face burning. Free and Jones looked incredulous as Ramsey groaned and shook his head.

“Yeah, he's okay,” Jones choked out, trying not to laugh. “He just heard you call him that though.” 

There was a very guilty silence from the other end. “Look, I'm not wrong,” Ray finally mumbled, which made Ryan laugh harder. It was either laugh or turn into a ball of embarrassment. Ramsey sighed heavily while Free and Jones joined Ryan laughing.

“You know what? I take it back,” Ramsey sighed. “You two are perfect for each other. Just hook up and start making baby wolf/bat hybrids or whatever.”

“Didn't realize I needed your permission,” Ryan grumbled, while in the background Ray yelled something about his ass. This was not the idea Ryan had in mind for their second date.

“Alright, shut up,” Ramsey finally snapped, silencing his apprentice’s laughing. “Ray? Listen buddy, this hunter guy is bad news. I don't want you going out until we take care of him.”

“What's he gonna do, stake me with some garlic bread?” Ray sounded unimpressed. “If he's really going the traditional route then he's no fucking match for me.”

“I know, but‒” Ramsey was cut off by Ray.

“Look, I have to go out, I don't have any blood in the house.” Ryan briefly wondered about Ray's eating habits before the vampire continued. “Quick trip to the blood bank and I'll be set for a few days. Unless you want to send Ryan over?” His tone was dripping with possibilities.

“No fucking way. We're trying to fix Ryan, we don't need you to open him up again.” Geoff answered before Ryan could take up the offer. “Just be real fuckin careful out there.”

“Careful is my middle name, right behind reckless and clumsy,” Ray said cheekily before hanging up. 

Ryan's ears were still red when he finally got off the garage floor. He was immediately hit with a concerning wave of lightheadedness.

Free stepped in front of him, squinting at his eyes. “How many days are left of the full moon?” he asked worriedly.

“Two,” Ryan answered. “Don't worry, I'm not gonna freak out at you.” Ryan usually had really good control ‒ last night's wildness after being shot didn't count.

“Well, we'll get some steak in you before you turn.” Ramsey led him into the house, which was it's usual clutter of occult shop and house-with-teenagers mess. “Bet you're gonna sleep like a dog tonight. Ha!”

Ryan shook his head at Ramsey’s terrible joke. “You're worse than Ray,” he groaned.

“Speaking of, when the hell did that happen?” Jones asked with his head in the fridge. “I know he was texting me and Free about how hot you were‒” Ryan cringed “‒ but he's, like, seriously into you. Like really.” 

“Yeah,” Free agreed, “he's never acted like that before. He's super into you.”

Despite his embarrassment, because this seriously felt like he was 14 again and the kids at the lunch table were teasing him about his crush, Ryan at least felt pleased that Ray had shared his thoughts with his closest friends. “We just, you know, clicked,” Ryan admitted. 

“But you've only gone out together, what? Once?” Jones passed him a Coke and eyed him carefully. “Has he bit you yet?”

“Dude!” Ramsey butted in with a dirty look. “You don't get to ask about that. For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled as he lit the stove.

“What? It's a valid question.” Jones’ shit-eating grin was grating against Ryan's headache.

“Yeah, but it's none of your business. Or do we get to start asking about those scratches that cat-girl keeps leaving on you?” Ramsey's comment perfectly derailed the conversation into both boys yelling and squawking. Ryan was able to eat his steak with minimum interruptions and retire to the guest bedroom in peace.

Once there, he shifted back to being a wolf with a sigh. It felt good to be in that form, almost natural. He licked his sore shoulder and curled up on the mattress. He wanted to sleep, and heal. Then he could hunt down the hunter and rip him a new one. And _then_ he could finally get around to going on a date with Ray.

~*~

If only the hunter hadn't gotten to Ray first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little bloody in this chapter...but really, what did you expect?

Ryan woke up the next morning feeling much better. His shoulder was mostly healed, just a little pink and sensitive in places. All his tiredness from the last night was gone too. He felt ready to hunt down some wannabe supernatural hunter and kick the shit out of them.

But first, breakfast.

Ramsey's house was oddly empty when he emerged. He half-heartedly called out for the boys, but when they didn't appear, he started making breakfast just for himself. If they bitched whenever they got back from where they went, he'd make them their own omelettes.

After a few near-pitfalls of mixing the wrong seasoning in his eggs (seriously, who kept sulphur in a pepper grinder? Fucking wizards), Ryan took his lovely omelette to the living room. It took a couple of tries, but Ryan managed to switch the TV away from the gaming systems and onto a news channel.

Half-listening, he sat down to start eating, but his attention was jerked back to the news when he heard the reporter say “grisly attack by an unknown individual.” Ryan's heart sank. It had to be the hunter. He had got someone.

“The unknown male was stabbed through the heart, and strung up from the cross at St. John Catholic Cross. For the discretion of our viewers, we will not be showing the crime scene, but‒” the reporter rambled on, talking over some outside shots of the crowds that had to be on location. Ryan didn't hear any of it.

He couldn't breathe. It couldn't have happened, couldn't be real. His vision tunneled and his throat closed up. Staked through the heart and hung from a cross. Ray. It had to be Ray. The hunter got Ray. He whimpered in pain, eyes welling with tears. His Ray. His vampire was gone.

Ryan didn't remember dropping to the floor, but that's where Ramsey found him several minutes later. “Ryan, for fucks sake, stop howling.” Ramsey was unsympathetic, quickly turning off the TV and nudging Ryan with his foot. “Get up, we gotta go.”

“But...he got Ray.” Ryan could barely speak. His face was drenched with tears, and the hole in his chest ached with every breath. He felt like digging a hole and hiding in it for a few years.

“Yeah but Ray‒ he's okay. Well,” Ramsey seemed to reconsider his words when Ryan shot him a stunned look. “Okay’s not the right word. He's alive‒ I mean, you know, sorta…” Ramsey gave up with a frustrated sigh. “Look, it takes a lot more than that to fuck up a vampire. He can bounce back, but he's in the coroner's freezer right now, and we need to go get him. Now.”

Ryan scrambled to his feet, rushing after Ramsey into the kitchen. “Ray’s fine? You're sure?” Breathless joy as quickly replacing grief.

“Yeah man, we have a guy in the morgue, he covers for us if any of our people wind up getting got. Ray's healing, but slowly. We gotta get some blood in him.” 

Ryan watched with horrified fascination as Ramsey pulled a bag of blood from the freezer. It crunched in his hands, covered in frost. “It's not as good as fresh, but it'll do. Here.” Ramsey thrust the bag at Ryan. “Get it warmed up. Let's go, we gotta pick up the boys.”

During the drive, Ryan kept the bag of blood pressed to his body, trying to warm it. Ramsey's apprentices met them at a mall parking lot with a generic windowless van and suits. The plan, they explained, was for Ryan and Ramsey to pick up Ray from the morgue and get him out under the cover of being special investigators from the government.

“Is this a good idea?” Ryan wondered as he clipped his fake badge to his pocket. “This is police stuff, won't they ask questions?”

“No, not really.” Ramsey tugged at his sleeves, making sure all his tattoos were covered. “If they think it's something spooky or cryptid-related, they don't bother. They don't like dealing with us.”

Ryan wanted to ask more, but there was no time before they were driving up to the morgue and Ryan had to act like he knew what he was doing. At least being an adult in the professional world made it easy to fake it. They waited in the lobby for a few minutes, and he made mindless small talk with the secretary, like he went and picked up dead bodies every day. On the inside, he was freaking out, not just at the illegality. He wanted to see Ray, so he knew he was okay.

A red-bearded man in scrubs greeted them with a smile and ushered them through a door. “You owe me so much for this Ramsey.” His grin dropped as soon as they were alone. He began leading them down a long hallway. “Your vampire's awake, and he's _pissed_."

“Well, he did just get staked.” Ramsey shrugged. “I'd be pissed too.”

“No, not like pissed as it mad. He's fucking feral.” They stopped so he could swipe his card to open a door, which opened into a medical room that gave Ryan immediate heebie-jeebies. It was too cold, too clean, and an entire wall was made up of little metal doors, just like in crime shows. One door was rattling.

“Oh shit,” Ramsey sighed. A strangled hiss answered his words. The hairs on the back of Ryan's neck stood up. That noise was pure _danger_. But at the same time, he knew he knew that voice.

“Wait, that's Ray in there?” Ryan looked from Ramsey to the technician. “What's happened to him? Why's he feral?”

“That's what happens when a vampire loses all his blood.” The ginger gave Ramsey a ‘where did you find this fucking idiot’ look. “And I'm not gonna go volunteering my neck today. I hope you brought better than a blood bag for him.”

“Uhh…” Ramsey trailed off guiltily, glancing at Ryan. “I got him.” 

The tech sighed. “Great. Good plan, Ramsey.”

Ryan gaped angrily at the wizard. “I thought that's what we brought his for!” Ryan gestured angrily with the half-warmed bag of blood.

“Ray's not gonna go for that when there's fresh blood here. I was hoping he wouldn't be feeling too bitey.” Ramsey groaned and covered his eyes. “Look, you don't have to go in there, you're still healing. And I won't make you do it either, Jack. It won't be fun, but I can stand a bite or two.”

“No.” Ryan stepped forward, shoving the blood bag in his face. “You won't heal up like me. And I think if Ray had a preference, he'd go for me.” Not waiting for the wizard to grab the bag, Ryan walked into the creepy room, shoving the door closed behind him.

Ryan heard Ramsey mutter “Can't argue with that” before the door slammed shut. The sudden noise seemed to silence the constant growls for a moment, before they increased again. Ryan wondered if Ray could smell him.

He wondered if Ray recognized him even out of his mind with hunger.

“Hey, buddy,” Ryan said soothingly as he edged past a table covered in sterile and scary-looking knives. “I know we talked about second dates and biting, but I'm pretty sure this isn't what we were thinking. I mean, I wasn't, at least.”

His words had no effect on the growling. The door rattled harder. Ryan was starting to regret his decision. He gripped the handle of the little door. “Just try not to do anything permanent,” he asked uselessly, and yanked the door open.

Ryan only caught sight of a pale blur before he was slammed off his feet. They landed heavily on the floor, Ray's hands ripping at his clothes. With savage strength, the vampire pinned him and was biting into his neck before Ryan had a chance to react. 

A strangled noise jumped out of Ryan at the sharp hot bite of pain. It didn't put Ray off at all. If anything, the feeling intensified when he gripped Ryan harder and sucked. Ryan gasped again when the pain plateaued, the intensity making him light-headed and stunned into stillness. The next pull of his blood sent the endorphins running through him, and Ryan saw stars.

‘This is why people dig this,’ Ryan thought dazedly. His hands raised up to Ray's head, not to pull him off, but to run his fingers through his hair. It felt amazing, not just the feelings of pleasure running through him, but the way Ray's hands were latched onto him, and his skinny frame pressing to his chest. Ryan could feel tremors running through his body as he fed.

His arm felt much heavier than it normally did, but Ryan slid it down Ray's naked back, trying to rub some warmth into his skin. He wasn't an expert, but he was fairly sure lying in a freezer wasn't healthy for anyone, much less a vampire.

Ray suddenly pulled away from his neck with a sharp pull, gasping for air he didn't really need. “Holy fuck,” he whispered hoarsely. He sounded a lot more coherent.

“How are you feeling?” Ryan craned his neck, trying to see where Ray had hidden his face against the neck he has just sucked on.

“How am I? Fucking hell, Ryan.” Ray raised his head, and Ryan was pleased to see his eyes properly red and concerned. “I just fucking slurped you like a Go-Gurt. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” That was a lie, Ryan's head was spinning and he felt like he needed a nap, but relief completely overruled that. “I'm just glad you're okay.”

Ray laughed shortly, eyes going back to the smear of blood on Ryan's neck. “Takes more than that bullshit Van Helsing to take me down.” He swallowed guiltily. “I'm sorry about your neck. And, you know…” Ray gestured lamely at the two of them, “...this.”

Ryan shrugged against the freezing tiles. “I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting things between us to go like this, but I wasn't that far off.” 

“Dude.” Ray pushed off Ryan's chest, looking down at him sternly. “I almost fucking ate you. You could have fucking died. You probably would’ve if you were human. And you’re still hurt and I know I joked about it but I didn’t mean it! Fucking shit, man, this is seriously uncool, I shouldn't have done this. I‒”

“Oh no,” Ryan shot back as he wrapped his legs around Ray's waist, preventing him from going any further. “I knew exactly what I was getting into. I knew you were gonna go for one of us, and I'd rather it be me. How much worse would you feel if you'd taken a chunk out of Ramsey, or the morgue tech?”

Ray still looked awfully sad. There had some vampire angst building up in him, making him feel guilty. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed Ray by his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. It was brief, barely enough to taste the blood on his lips, but it shocked Ray out of his funk. 

“You promised me a bite, remember?” Ryan turned his head slightly to kiss at a speck of his blood in Ray's cheek. “I figure I got that, one way or another. But we still gotta do that dating shit and stuff.”

Maybe it was stupid to still want to go out with someone who'd just taken a bite from his neck, but Ryan never claimed to be smart.

Ray still looked stunned from the kiss, licking his lips and staring at Ryan like he was the best thing he'd ever seen. “I wanna bite you again,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Go for it.” That was all the encouragement Ray needed, apparently. He settled back down on Ryan was a groan, nuzzling into him. The bite into Ryan's neck was a lot gentler, felt a lot more sweeter. Ryan smiled giddily at the ceiling and wrapped his arms around his still-trembling body. Just feeling Ray in his arms was fantastic.

Ray pulled away to lick at some blood smeared on Ryan's neck. “Figures you'd be a cuddler,” he murmured against his skin.

“You're cold,” Ryan shot back. So was he, for that matter. Ryan normally ran hot, but with cold floor beneath him and a cold boy on top of him (a _naked_ cold boy, but he tried not to think about that) he was feeling pretty shivery himself.

“I was naked in a freezer, what do you expect?” Ray pulled back to smile a wicked grin up at Ryan. “Wanna help me warm up?” It seemed Ray hadn't forgotten he was naked, if the suggestive tilt to his hips was any indication.

“We are not banging on the floor of the morgue.” Ryan still had some dignity, dammit. 

“Well, not with _that_ attitude.” Ray rolled his eyes. “I mean, there's a table right there.”

Just when Ryan was about to protest about banging on an _examination table, where they cut up dead bodies_ , someone knocked on the door to the hallway. “Ryan? Are you dead in there?”

“Yes, he is. Go away.” Ray grinned cheekily at Ryan when he groaned and covered his face. Maybe it was the blood loss, or the stress, but he had a headache.

Ramsey banged into the room, making Ray squeak and drop onto Ryan. “Dude, what the fuck?” he squawked at the wizard.

“We don't have time to be screwing around.” Ramsey snapped crankily. He frowned harder when Ray and Ryan both laughed at the same time. “Ryan, if you're up to being vertical, we need to get Ray out of here.”

Ryan grumbled as he sat up. He felt like he'd been shot again. He pulled off his suit jacket, which was damp with blood, and passed it to Ray. At least it hadn't leaked onto his white shirt. But even if it had, he wouldn't care. He had Ray back, and things were still good between them. He couldn't be happier. 

“So, what's your plan?” he asked Ramsey.

The wizard grinned wickedly and held up something large and black. “How else do you get a dead body out of a morgue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay fine I'll write this AU lets just keep this short  
> Also Me: noooooo...
> 
> I work better with nagging. This is my [tumblr](http://blasphemous-lies-and-deceit.tumblr.com/) feel free to nag me to focus on one fic for longer than a week


End file.
